Cara o Ceca
by Sefiroth Bright
Summary: Sting y Rogue siempre discuten sobre quien va a ser el que mande en la cama, así que, Sting lanza una moneda al aire para ver quien será el que domine esa noche ¿quien ganara? ¿quien será el sumiso? STINGxROGUE YAOI ;)


_**Cara o Ceca?**_

Era una disputa siempre.

Uno quería tener el control del otro, por querer ser el que domine. Sting era muy testarudo como para ceder, no le gustaba recibir órdenes quería dirigir la situación hacia donde él quería pero Rogue se lo impedía, ambos tenían personalidades fuertes…ninguno de los dos era un sumiso; y Rogue, por su parte estaba en la misma situación que Sting con ser muy testarudo pero sumado a que no quería que Sting le contradiga, se sentía vulnerable cuando el cedía y por eso quería tomar las riendas en la cama. Siempre era un sexo poco cariñoso, era un sexo violento y una lucha constante.

Ya hacía varios meses que estaban juntos pero parecían más enemigos que pareja en estas condiciones. Y hacía un mes que empezaron con las relaciones, siempre llegaban al final pero uno quedaba irritado por ser el sumiso.

-ya deja de retorcerte Sting!-exclamó Rogue sujetando las muñecas de Sting, se estaba moviendo de un lado al otro, Rogue estaba sobre el tratando de controlarlo

-tu deja de actuar como mi dueño!- lo frena con una mano en la cara y lo aparta, lo tiró a un lado de la cama y él se pone encima de Rogue, tomando ambas piernas y haciendo que las enrede en su cintura

-ya salte de encima rubio hueco. Yo soy el que la pone y tú te callas-luchaban a la fuerza para cambiar de posición

-en primera instancia yo soy el que la pone y en segunda instancia a quien le dices hueco! Soy un rubio sexy y lo sabes-

Si como no-invirtió la situación, acercó su rostro y lo besó rudamente, Sting lo tomo de los hombros queriendo separarse, Rogue le tomo del rostro obligándolo a que se quede quieto pero era Sting, el hombre más inquieto del mundo

-ya basta-lo aparto con fuerza el ojiazul y ambos se sientan-…-

-…-se miraron, ya con una mirada decían lo mismo, era muy complicada su relación, estaban sentados de frente, desnudos. En el apartamento de Rogue, obviamente los Exceed estaban en el gremio con Yukino para que los cuidara y no traumarlos-Sting…esto no funciona-

-qué?-

-en una relación siempre hay alguien que sea más sumiso que el otro, ninguno de los dos somos sumisos y queremos tomar control de todo-aparta la mirada a un lado-odio que me mandones-

-A mi tampoco me gusta. Pero no quiero que esto termine-

-y que propones hacer? Siempre que tenemos sexo uno termina enojado hasta el día siguiente-

-fácil…-tomo su pantalón que estaban tirado en el suelo cerca de la cama y saca del bolsillo una moneda-observa…que es lo que ves?-

-am, una moneda?-no comprendía

-no solo es una simple moneda, es la que decidirá quién va a ser el que manda en cada encuentro-Rogue alza una ceja sin comprender lo que quería hacer Sting-que elijes? Cara o Ceca?-

-Ceca-por ende Sting se queda con Cara, lanzó la moneda impulsada por el pulgar y dio varios giros en el aire, al caer Sting la atrapa y la da vuelta en su otra mano-Ceca? NOOOO!

-SI! Te gane bastardo! Yo soy el que manda ahora-se frota las manos con un brillo psicópata en los ojos-prepárate rubiecito-

-alto! Podemos llegar a un acuerdo! 2 de 3!-retrocede sudando frío

-lo siento, yo gane-salta sobre él y lo besa apasionadamente, aferro una mano en el cabello de Sting y la otra se estaba deslizando por su entrepierna, al llegar lo comenzó a masajear suavemente provocando unos gemidos de Sting-hoy seré yo el que mande. Conste que fue tu idea-

-y-ya…para…arreglemos esto-estaba sonrojado al tope, aferro un brazo alrededor del cuello de Rogue y la otra estaba agarrando con fuerza la sabana. Lo beso suavemente de nuevo el azabache mientras que tomaba el miembro de Sting y lo masturbaba ganándose varios gemidos del rubio, reprimidos por aquel beso. Rogue apresuró el ritmo y a su vez los gemidos de Sting se intensificaban. Corto el beso con Rogue ya que se estaba quedando sin aire y estaba muy agitado, se sentía avergonzado, no podía aceptar ser el sumiso, pero perdió con su propia idea de lanzar una moneda al aire, no podía hacer más que dejar que Rogue hiciera lo que quisiera con él, sin embargo no podía negar que lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba sus besos, su contacto, que lo tocara disfrutaba estar solo con él. Llegó al clímax y se corrió en la mano de Rogue, estaba más agitado que antes pero relajado

-ahora te toca…-Sting lo mira-sabes lo que me gusta- Se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama-vamos-Sting bufó molesto. Asomó la cabeza a su entrepierna y tomo el miembro de Rogue que ya estaba erecto, lo relamió con la lengua, Rogue al sentir la lengua del rubio recorrer su miembro hecho la cabeza para atrás dejando escapar varios suspiros. Ya le estaba fastidiando que lo provocara con las lamidas, quería más, asique tomo de la cabeza a Sting y se aferró de su cabello haciendo que engullera su miembro en la boca de su amante, él se asombró y luego se enojó, Rogue lo impulsaba una y otra vez hacia adelante y hacia atrás para darle placer. Momentos más tarde se corrió en la boca de Sting, el rubio se arrodillo de nuevo en la cama-trágalo-

-uhm?-abre los ojos incrédulo

-lo que escuchaste, trágatelo-ordenó de nuevo, Sting cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño y trago haciendo un gran esfuerzo-buen chico-

-acaso soy tu perro bastardo!?-

-algo así-de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama saca algo que Sting no alcanzó a ver hasta que Rogue se lo mostro

-no! Ni lo sueñes! No perderé mi dignidad esta noche de esa manera-negó rotundamente con una vena en la frente

-tu propusiste la idea de la moneda, la regla consistía en que quien gane hace lo que se le plazca con el perdedor. Yo gane-

-me niego!-

-pues lo siento porque lo harás de todas formas-le sostuvo de las manos con fuerza ya que Sting ponía resistencia y lo esposó con una de las varillas de la cama para que no escapara-y no te esfuerces en querer romperlas porque son a prueba de magia

-bastardo-lo tomo del cuello al rubio y le colocó un collar de tipo canino ajustado a su cuello negro con una cadena para jalar de el-tú y tus malditos juegos masoquistas-

-silencio rubiecito-lo jala de la cadena con fuerza dejando salir de la boca de Sting un quejido, estaba de espaldas a Rogue -papa dragón manda esta noche y se hará lo que papa dragón quiere-susurro seductoramente al oído del ojiazul y luego le muerde con lujuria en la yugular provocando un quejido de su pareja

-menos mal que es por una noche-

-a no sé que la próxima saque de nuevo yo con buena suerte-deslizo la mano izquierda hasta llegar al miembro de Sting-y yo gane de nuevo-con su mano derecho la deslizo hasta llegar trasero y froto la entrada de Sting

-bastardo…ya…basta-reclamo entre suspiros, luego de esto y varias quejas más Rogue introdujo un dedo provocando que Sting arqueara la espalda por la sensación, giraba en círculos su dedo en el interior de Sting. Introdujo un segundo dedo-ya…basta!-se quejó sonrojado

-quiero encontrar…tu punto-movió los dedos más al interior y los giro en círculos. En un momento determinado Sting encorvo mas la espalda hacia atrás estirando la cabeza en la misma dirección mientras dio un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, empujo los dedos nuevamente hacia esa zona y provoco otro gemido intenso-aquí está-sonríe lujurioso, siguió empujando los dedos en la misma zona, el rubio recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Rogue extasiado.

-basta, basta!-gimió de nuevo-bueno sigue!-se rindió, el placer seso puesto que Rogue se detuvo

-decías?-se asombró con media sonrisa orgullosa- acaso dijiste que siguiera?

-qué? yo no dije nada-negó haciéndose el tonto, Cheney tiro de la cadena para que quede pegado a el

-pequeño pervertido…te gusta no?-movió de nuevo los dedos provocando otro gemido de Sting-dilo-movió sus dedos más rápido mientras lo masturbaba-dilo!

-Si! Si! Si me gusta. Maldición, me encanta!-grito entre gemidos, el placer lo estaba volviendo loco, Rogue sonrió triunfante. Sting nuevamente se corrió y sintió sus piernas y su cuerpo flojo, se apoyó sobre el azabache agitado y con los ojos cerrados

-me agrada saber que lo disfrutes-comento lamiéndolo la mejilla

-bastardo, estaba extasiado y lo dije por decir-se defendió Eucliffe

-como digas, pero esto aún-lo acomodo en cuatro al rubio-no se acaba-ahora que se bien en donde está tu punto, se en donde darle para volverte loco-

-bastarda, ya detente, déjame descansar-exigió molesto, Rogue ni lo escucho y coloco su miembro en la entrada de Sting, lo fue introduciendo lentamente y el rubio arqueo la espalda tensando los músculos del cuerpo, dejo escapar un gemido

-Rogue…ya basta…-más que una orden sono a una súplica, Rogue comenzó a moverse y al ritmo de las embestidas Sting gemía cada vez más fuerte. Las embestidas se volvieron profundas dándole nuevamente en el punto de Sting haciendo que casi gritara

-grita mi nombre!-ordeno posesivo jalándole del cabello mientras lo embestía

-ROGUE…ah…umh…ROGUE!-

-di que me perteneces!-Sting estaba rojo y sudado, gemía como loco-dilo!-

-MALDICIÓN…TE PERTENEZCO…SOY TUYO ROGUE!-grito de nuevo el rubio, su mente estaba nublada por el placer, ya no le importaba su orgullo, quería placer, mucho más placer. Rogue freno las embestidas haciendo que Sting frunciera el ceño molesto, luego se dio cuenta que le estaba liberando las manos, lo jalo de la cadena

-date vuelta-Sting se giró y cuando se dio cuenta estaba tumbado en la cama, Rogue estaba entre las piernas del muchacho-quieres que pare?-provocó el enojo de Sting-o que siga?

-maldita sea! Ya sabes la respuesta-dijo irritado

-no, no la sé-se hizo el tonto, tomo una pierna y la colocó en su hombro-no lo haré hasta que respondas-

-sigue de una maldita vez, quiero sentirte dentro mío Rogue…maldición!-

-di que te gusta y que te vuelve loco!-ordeno con lujuria el azabache

-hasta qué punto quieres humillarme?-una lagrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos azules

-no te estoy humillando, simplemente te pregunto-lo penetró de nuevo y se mueve con rapidez

-muévete más rápido!-grito Sting, Rogue aceleró el ritmo de las estocadas y lo penetró con fuerza y velocidad, tocaba una y otra vez el punto G de Sting provocando que gritara fuerte el nombre de su amante-está bien, lo acepto! Si me gusta! Quiero más!-Rogue sonrió y lo embistió aún más fuerte. Rogue se agachó y beso apasionadamente a Sting mientras lo embestía. Llegaron al clímax y Cheney cayó rendido sobre Sting, ambos agitados y sudados

-una última cosa…-susurró Rogue-te amo-lo besa dulcemente a lo que Sting le correspondió

-yo también te amo loco masoquista-Rogue se rio por su comentario

-entonces para la próxima lanzamos de nuevo la moneda-se acomodaron para dormir ambos abrazados el uno al otro tapados por la sabana

-no habrá una próxima…-Rogue se sorprendió-porque quiero que siempre ganes tú con tu maldita Ceca-Rogue sonrió y le retiró el collar suavemente del cuello arrojándolo al suelo

-Sting no sabes lo que te espera…tengo muchos más juegos en mente para la próxima-lo abrazo más fuerte y pego su nariz al cabello rubio de Sting, desprendía un aroma que le encantaba al azabache-esto no es nada a comparación de lo que te espera-susurro haciendo estremecer a Eucliffe, pero tenía ganas de averiguar de qué se trataba. Al cabo de unos minutos se quedaron dormidos los dos.

**Fin.**


End file.
